


cheat day

by allhalethekings



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/pseuds/allhalethekings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a familiar position; Stiles slammed up against the wall by Derek, Derek’d hands scrunching the collar of Stiles’s new plaid shirt - totally wrinkling them, the bastard - and Stiles’s heart jack-rabbitting against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheat day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://hales-republic.tumblr.com/post/115628683233/derekclaws-just-looking-at-this-i-can-hear-them).

It’s a familiar position; Stiles slammed up against the wall by Derek, Derek’d hands scrunching the collar of Stiles’s new plaid shirt - totally wrinkling them, the bastard - and Stiles’s heart jack-rabbitting against his chest.

It’s also a familiar argument.

“You’re not going,” Derek glowers, eyes narrowing at his partner.

“I’m twenty-four, asshole, you can’t stop me. Neither can my dad so you can just stop thinking of telling on me,” Stiles retorts despite his accelerating heartbeat.

Derek’s fingers tighten on the collar and he pushes Stiles further into the wall.

“For once, will you stop arguing with me? Why won’t you let us protect you?”

“Fuck you asshole, for the same reason you won’t let me protect you!” Stiles’s eyes narrow at Derek who steps back, surprised at the outburst, and he lets go of Stiles. “You always do this to us, Derek! You never let us help you; you’re so eager to be the self-sacrificing bastard that you won’t let us do anything for you!”

“This is still my fight,” Derek says, the energy to yell at Stiles suddenly fading. He feels exhausted, the lack of sleep over this case finally catching up to him in one instant.

Stiles gives him a soft smile, “It may be your fight, Derek, but it doesn’t have to be just yours. I’m here too, I’m your partner. Let me back you up on this.”

Derek gives him a considering look for a bit too long but finally nods, stepping back. Stiles sighs in relief and grins, the brightness of his smile making Derek warm all over. Jesus, he thinks. The kid smiles at him and it’s like he’s melting into a puddle. He jerks his head towards the desk overflowing with papers and files marked with sticky notes and turns away, grabbing his now-empty glass of water on his way to the kitchen.

“For a second there, I actually thought you were going to eat me,” Stiles coughs, only now realizing that he’s not held up by Derek anymore and begins to move.

Derek pauses to look back at Stiles, “I don’t eat junk food.” At Stiles’s indignant look, his lips curl into a smirk and he adds, “At least not until cheat day.”

He hides an honest-to-god grin to himself when he hears Stiles squawk behind him, resisting the urge to start laughing.

Sometimes, it’s just too easy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for more Sterek-related things, or hell, if you just wanna fawn over Hoechlin, Dylan O'Brien, or any of the other TW cast, hit me up at [tumblr](http://hales-republic.tumblr.com). You can also send me prompts! :)
> 
> I have [twitter](http://twitter.com/allhalethekings) too, so lets be buddies on twitter!


End file.
